The present application relates to a validator having a removable power interface module which is removable from the validator, separate and apart from a validating head.
Banknote validators carry out investigations on a received banknote and if acceptable, process the banknote by forwarding the banknote to a banknote cassette or a banknote accumulator. The validators are used in vending or dispensing devices such as gaming machines, food vending machines and automated point of purchase terminals, as but a few examples.
The validator is in communication with the host device and receives power from the host device. As can be appreciated, there are many manufacturers of the different host devices and the power available in different host devices varies considerably between devices, as well as between different manufacturers and between different countries. In order to allow the validator to receive power from the host device and to communicate with the host device, a power interface has been used which has typically been associated with the validating head.
Each validating head was designed to comply with the power available and the characteristics of the host device. This procedure necessitates stocking different validating heads for each application.
The present invention recognizes that a number of advantages can be accomplished by having a particular modular design where various components connect with a body or frame member and preferrably, this body or frame member includes electrical connectors for connecting with the associated host device. In this way, different validating heads can connect with the frame as well as a separate and removable power interface cooperates with the frame. With this structure, the appropriate power interface can be provided for the device while maintaining the same validating head. Thus, the validating interface is adapted for the associate host device and provides appropriate power conversion for the validating head.
A validator according to the present invention comprises a frame body which releasably receives a validating head, a removable cassette, and a removable power interface. The removable power interface provides appropriate power conversion and communication channels between the validating head and the intended host device in which the validator will be installed.
According to an aspect of the invention, the frame body includes electrical means for connecting the validator to the host device.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the electrical means includes an electrical connector for connecting the validator to an associated host device and the electrical connector is secured on the frame body.
In a further aspect of the invention, the electrical means includes an electrical plug connector of the validating head received in an electrical plug connector of the frame body. The removable power interface also includes an electrical connector received in an electrical connector of the frame body. The electrical connectors of the frame body are interconnected to provide appropriate power from the power interface to the validating head, as well as communication paths for the validating head to the host device.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the power interface module includes a lever actuator which cooperates with the body frame to move the power interface from a release position allowing removal of the power interface to an engaged position with the electrical connector of the interface in engagement with the connector of the frame body and mechanically fastened to the frame body.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the lever actuator cooperates with at least one stationary roller on the frame body.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the power interface module slides in a first direction to an initial position in the frame body in preparation for electrical connection of the connectors and moves in a second direction controlled by the lever actuator to a connected position where the connectors are connected.
With the modular design of the validator, the validating head and the power interface function have been separated and it is much more convenient to replace certain parts when failure can occur. For example, in prior art designs when the validating head and power interface module are integral, failure of any of these components requires the entire validating head and interface module to be replaced. This is expensive and even if replacement parts are available, there is considerable expense involved.
In addition, with the present design, the validator may be modified for use with a different host device by replacing the particular power interface module. This modular design provides advantages for both the user and the manufactures. Validating heads can be appropriately modified with different sensors and software for evaluating different currencies or banknote denominations can be manufactured, while separate power interface modules for these validating heads to allow them to interact with different host machines can be manufactured and stock piled separately.